deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Way Things Are
/ The Unwavering Truth |kanji=揺るがぬ真実 |romaji=Yuruganu shinjitsu |obrazek=Death Note Musical.png |wykonawca= |kompozytor=Frank Wildhorn |akt=Akt II |postacie=L Lawliet Repryza: L Lawliet Light Yagami (tylko dialogi) |długość=3:40 |typ piosenki=Utwór musicalowy |odcinki= }} The Way Things Are znany też jako The Unwavering Truth (揺るがぬ真実, Yuruganu shinjitsu) to utwór z musicalu Death Note. Postacie występujące Słowa Piosenka |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= 明白な事実が突然 裏切る 疑いの余地も無いはずの 事実が 目の前で崩れ去るのは 現実なのか 虚構なのか 潜在意識が叫び出し 暴れて 妄想と現実が もつれ混ざる 自分の事さえ解らない 何もかもが 迷宮なら いいだろう全てを 認めよう あり得ない現実 受け入れて それでも揺るがぬ 真実の姿 見てやろう 異質な何かが増殖を 続ければ 異質こそ本質に変わり 荒れ狂う 熱狂の渦がさらってゆく 僅かに残る 本質さえ いいだろう死神 認めよう だが神は命を 裁かない 生きるか死ぬかに 意味を 持たすのは 人間だ 嘘と真実の境を 探そう生と死の分かれ目 いいだろう全てを 認めよう この闇の彼方に 探そう 揺るがぬ真実 浮かび上がるはず 死神の影から 姿見せるはず 光の |-|Angielski = L Every fact that I thought I knew Is subverting me Deserting me Every truth I was sure was true Is on shaky ground Has come unwound What if the things I see Are not as they appear Are impossible, yet clear How can I deny it? Always only believed what was Right in front of me What I could see Shinigami are real because It's the only way The only way When all other explanations Really don't explain No matter how insane You are left with only The cold, hard truth Can't shut it down You can't change it You can't turn it off Or turn it 'round Can't rearrange it The cold, hard truth A ragged scar To remind you never forget The way things are I won't let who I used to be How I used to think Get me out of sync I'll turn into a different me Not so cynical Not so clinical Light is willing to risk it all Defying all the odds If I must, I'll fight the gods 'Til our war is over The cold, hard truth Can't lock it out You can't change it True or false, no Shadow of a doubt Can't rearrange it The cold, hard truth Is my north star So I know I'll live and I'll die The way things are Frame by frame I see this movie in black and white Shot by shot Minute by minute, just me and Light The cold, hard truth The way things are I can't change it Even if the truth Seems too bizarre I can't change it The cold, hard truth Is my north star So no matter what he might try Shake the heavens Shatter the sky I know we must both live and die The way things are Repryza |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= 遂に証明出来るキラは お前だと 後は最後のトリックさえ 吐かせれば 大黒ふとうの倉庫にこい 私の勝ちだ 逃がしはしない 今こそ全てを 暴こう この闇を晴らして 見せよう 揺るがぬ真実浮かび 上がるはず 死神の影から 姿見せるはず |-|Angielski = L Finally figured a way to prove Kira is your name I win the game Gotta calculate one last trick Get you there by ten The pier, and then Into the warehouse where I'll corner you at last Bring a gun and end it fast There is no escaping The cold, hard truth Won't disappear You can't change it You will face your end And cringe with fear You can't escape it The cold, hard truth Is my north star So no matter what you might try Shake the heavens, shatter the sky I know that today you will die The way things are Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Musical